Trois Mots de Travers
by feufollet
Summary: OS - Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Quelque chose s'est passé en moi à cet instant, un frisson dans le creux du ventre et j'ai tout simplement disjoncté. C'était son rire, l'adorable plissement de son nez, ses fossettes ; j'ai ouvert la bouche pour rire avec elle et tout a basculé.


**TROIS MOTS DE TRAVERS  
**

.

(Tout est à JKR)

.

Salut,

Publication d'une fic simple, sans prise de tête (enfin, juste pour le personnage principal) qui sans doute est loin d'être parfaite mais j'avoue que je l'aime bien quand même. Je me suis prise d'affection pour Scorpius et les autres. En tout cas, elle me tient depuis quelques mois et ça fait du bien d'y avoir mis le point final !

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit positif ou négatif :)

Bonne lecture !

.

x-x-x

.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment, je l'ignore. Quelque chose s'est passé en moi à cet instant précis, un frisson dans le creux du ventre et j'ai tout simplement disjoncté. C'était son rire, l'adorable plissement de son nez, ses fossettes ; j'ai ouvert la bouche pour rire avec elle et tout a basculé.

_Je t'aime._

Il y eut son regard hébété, parfait reflet du mien, le silence attentif de la salle commune, l'immense gêne qui s'empara de moi. J'ai voulu dire autre chose, me reprendre, lui expliquer mon erreur mais rien n'est sorti. Je suis parti en courant en désespoir de cause.

Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, cependant je ne peux même plus la regarder en face et cela me terrifie. Et si elle pense que je le pense ? Question idiote, quand lui expliquer toute l'histoire suffirait à tirer cela au clair. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas la regarder en face et avec un rire amusé, lui dire que ce n'étaient que trois mots sans importance, sans existence - une erreur, une langue qui fourche - _non Rose, tu as dû mal entendre_.

Elle me cherche, je le vois et je le sens. Elle insiste auprès d'Albus pour savoir où je me trouve. Je ne suis pas doué à grand chose mais me cacher, je sais faire. Je suis patient et Rose cédera avant moi, même si cela signifie que je ne dois plus jamais lui reparler. Fuir a rendu les choses encore pires, j'ai maintenant une nouvelle chose à expliquer : la panique. Plus le temps passe, moins j'ai l'intention de me rendre ridicule et plus cette histoire est affreusement gênante.

Merlin, je suis cinglé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je dise « Je t'aime » ? Pourquoi pas « J'aime le poulet » ? Certes, elle me prendrait également pour un fou mais au moins, elle ne s'imaginerait pas des choses fausses. Oui, j'aime le poulet. Et je l'assume.

\- Tu sais mon vieux, ça devient vraiment ridicule, sourit Albus sur le canapé d'en face.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Quand on dit je t'aime à une fille, on ne se barre pas avant d'avoir sa réponse.

Mon meilleur ami paraît tellement amusé par la situation que c'en est presque indécent.

\- Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Je te crois, mec. Dans ce cas explique à Rose que tu lui as fait une déclaration d'amour par inadvertance. Elle commence sérieusement à se poser des questions !

Je le déteste. Après un coussin vert envoyé dans sa face, je me lève pour partir mais Albus me retient au dernier moment.

\- Oh allez, tu sais que j'ai raison !

Un regard noir dans sa direction et me voilà sorti de la salle commune, à errer dans les couloirs. Évidemment qu'il a raison, même si ça me tue de l'avouer. Je suis en train d'aggraver allègrement mon cas - qui n'a déjà rien de très glorieux - et continuer à éviter Rose revient à creuser ma tombe sociale. C'est fou comme la vie des ermites me paraît simple tout à coup.

Une silhouette se détache alors de l'ombre d'une statue. Une jeune fille rousse avec un grand sourire ironique, qui agite lentement sa main dans ma direction. Je me sens piégé.

\- Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je t'attendais.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Une douce moquerie semble se dégager de ses yeux. Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs, son regard chocolat me donne des ailes, si utiles à la fuite. Ah, si seulement on pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Rose coure beaucoup plus vite que moi.

\- Tu m'évites, Scorpius ?

\- Pas du tout.

Est-ce utile de préciser à quel point je suis pathétique ? Mon mensonge est aussi crédible qu'un Potter qui affirme ne pas avoir touché la marmelade avec un grand sourire et les dents pleines de confiture.

\- Vraiment ? ironise-t-elle. Parce que la dernière fois, tu as marmonné un truc incompréhensible avant de t'enfuir en courant et je ne t'ai pas revu depuis.

\- Alors tu n'as pas entendu ?

Un nœud se délie dans mon estomac, mon cœur cesse de tressauter comme un fou et je regarde Rose, un peu apaisé. Dois-je lui avouer la vérité et rire avec elle ? Non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je connais la sensation, la puissance de la décharge électrique, et je refuse de revivre ça.

\- Non, dit-elle. C'est pourquoi je te demande de répéter.

J'accroche son regard sans rien dire, mes lèvres esquissent un sourire à leur tour. Tout pour gagner un peu de temps, trouver une idée correcte, un endroit où se cacher. Je vois dans ses yeux que c'est trop tard pour ça.

\- Charles t'aime, je murmure.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit ?

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'elle prend un air étonné - le mien l'est sûrement encore davantage.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande Rose.

\- Je sais ce que je dis, quand même !

Je m'apprête à lui lancer un regard indigné lorsqu'elle m'arrête d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, je veux dire... tu es sûr qu'il m'aime ?

Son beau visage est marqué par l'espoir. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne crois pas en avoir la force. Mon cerveau, qui tourne maintenant en mode automatique, contraint mon corps à répondre par l'affirmative. Le reste s'agite dans un coin de ma tête, heureusement scellé à double tour. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Engagé dans un mensonge, on doit l'étirer jusqu'au bout, c'est la règle. Qu'importe à quel point c'est cruel et périlleux, c'est la fierté qui veut cela. Nous en sommes tous les esclaves.

\- Merci Scorpius ! Tu n'imaginais pas à quel point j'attendais ça, tu es un vrai ami !

\- A ton service...

Rose s'approche, si près que je distingue la couleur exacte de ses pupilles, la même que le chocolat chaud du matin. Elle semble si heureuse, ses traits éclairés par la joie, encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Un feu intérieur, presque de la couleur de ses cheveux, étincelle sous ma peau. Je sens rougir ma joue à l'endroit exact où ses lèvres se sont posées. Je prend soin de condamner ma bouche pour ne rien dire d'idiot et je la regarde partir sans rien ajouter.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je m'appuie sur la statue à côté de moi pour reprendre contenance mais elle se renverse, éclate en morceaux. Je pourrais la réparer - je devrais la réparer - mais je n'en ai pas envie.

_Charles t'aime._

Scorpius Malefoy, tu es un véritable imbécile.

.

x-x-x

.

Malgré toutes mes précautions, il m'arrive parfois de tomber sur eux par hasard. Ils s'embrassent. Je reste figé une poignée de secondes, à les regarder, incapable de bouger. Et je détourne les yeux. Je change de direction.

Rose arbore un tel sourire que je devrais être heureux pour elle. En ma qualité d'ami, je devrais me réjouir de ce qui lui arrive, surtout quand c'est grâce à moi. Je ne peux pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma volonté, c'est autre chose. Un pouvoir dont je suis dépourvu. C'est l'égoïsme qui me colle à la peau.

Albus m'appelle son petit faiseur de miracle. Je sais à quel point c'est ironique sur ses lèvres mais cela n'augmente pas ma colère. A la vérité, j'aimerais pouvoir la diriger contre lui, seulement je suis le seul qui la mérite. Je garde patience mais j'ai l'horrible impression qu'on hurle sous ma peau. J'ai la sensation d'avoir loupé une porte, ou plutôt d'avoir poussé quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur, qui l'a ensuite fermée à double-tour.

La scène ne cesse de repasser dans ma tête. En histoire de la magie, par exemple, où l'ennui est tel que l'on n'a plus que nos pensées pour pleurer, j'ai cru devenir fou.

Tout cela ne devrait avoir aucune importance. Ils sont heureux, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'être. Dansons ensemble au son de la clarinette !

D'accord. Je suis _déjà_ à moitié fou.

\- Scorpius !

Je me retourne pour voir Charles qui secoue la main devant mes yeux. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était gay, étonnant non ? Parce que vu la façon dont il a fourré sa langue dans la bouche de ma meilleure amie tout à l'heure, ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

\- Comment tu vas ? demande-t-il.

\- Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien !

Certes, j'aurais pu juste répondre _oui_. La simplicité n'est pas trop mon fort.

On échange un regard. Le sien est presque suppliant ; je sais ce qu'il attend que je fasse, un grand sourire et bravo pour toi et Rose, tu la mérites mon vieux... Je suis tellement content pour vous. Vous m'inviterez au mariage ? - Les mots ne passent pas mes lèvres.

\- Et toi, quoi de neuf ? je demande à la place.

\- Eh bien, Rose est venue me voir il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a embrassé comme ça, sans explication ! Whaou, Scorpius. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait choisi.

\- Moi non plus ! Je veux dire, Charles c'est... c'est tellement bien pour vous deux !

Il m'adresse un sourire lumineux et sincère. Je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir au bout du monde. Mais il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas, et certainement pas elle.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, je salue Charles et je m'enfuis, encore. Je me demande pourquoi ce qui était à l'état de douce sensation, quelque part au creux de mon corps, est devenu si puissant, si incontrôlable. C'est comme si ces trois mots avaient réveillé en moi une bête affamée. Une bête malheureuse qui se débat pour exister.

J'ai peur de ne plus réussir à la faire taire.

.

x-x-x

.

Pré-au-lard. Chaque mois, la sortie arrive à point pour me changer les idées.

Pas cette fois.

En théorie, c'est la bonne période. Je ne tiens pas en place, mes pensées enfermées à l'intérieur de ma tête se cognent et se blessent entre elles, de plus en plus puissantes. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, quoi de mieux que la civilisation, le bavardage de la foule, les cris des commerçants pour oublier ses problèmes ?

Mais assis à une table aux Trois Balais, les yeux rivés sur la main de Rose - recouverte par celle d'un autre - je sais que ça ne changera rien. Dans l'air frais de la rue ou confiné des cafés qui longent la route, mes pensées resteront les mêmes. Je serai prisonnier de l'intérieur, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ma vie n'a pas changé radicalement pour autant. Elle continue son cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les mêmes évènements, les mêmes amis, les mêmes devoirs. C'est juste moi qui débloque. Mon regard, mes pensées, ma manière de bouger, tout prend un sens très différent parce que tout est toujours ramené à _elle_.

Peut-être que me couper de Rose pendant un moment suffirait à me rendre la raison. Le problème, c'est que je suis le meilleur ami d'Albus Potter, et on ne les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. Je pourrais cesser toute vie sociale mais j'en serais alors réduit à parler à moi-même. Non, ce n'est jamais vraiment bon signe.

Pas la moindre solution en vue. Je ferais mieux d'abréger mes souffrances. Je suis déjà assis sur un tabouret mais qui peut me filer la corde ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas passer chez Honeyduke ? me demande Albus.

Il a l'air inquiet pour moi. Je suppose que je dois faire une sale tête. Maîtrise ton visage, Scorpius. Tout va bien, tu es heureux alors sois heureux, par les fils du caleçon de Merlin !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

J'évite de lui lancer un regard reconnaissant, même si je le pense très fort.

A côté, Rose m'adresse un sourire un peu hésitant.

\- A tout à l'heure, les gars.

Je saisis mon manteau, adresse un signe de la main aux amoureux et avance vers la sortie. Albus est sur mes talons et me rattrape en quelques enjambées.

\- Ca va ?

Il me regarde avec une once de pitié dans les yeux et s'en est plus insupportable encore. Un peu plus et il me tapoterait sur la tête d'un air compréhensif. _Tout va bien se passer._ Je suis à deux doigts de le mordre.

Quand Albus vous regarde avec compassion, vous savez que vous avez touché le fond.

Nous errons dans les ruelles en silence. Sur le trottoir, les dernières neiges finissent de fondre, de la buée s'échappe de nos bouches. L'air s'est adouci depuis quelques jours mais suffit à me faire frissonner.

\- Je vais retourner au château, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Encore un peu de silence. Albus, ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait. Mon silence à moi est tout sauf un silence - un brouhaha sans fin. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_Rose, Rose, Rose._

La ferme, dans ma tête !

(Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me parle à moi-même. La prochaine fois, je me frappe.)

\- Tu sais ce que mon père me dit souvent ?

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. Albus vient de se retourner d'un coup, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur nouvelle.

\- Ne jamais être ami avec un Malefoy ? je propose.

Il secoue la tête, blasé.

\- Ne jamais cesser de se battre. L'espoir, c'est la seule chose qui ne se détruit pas. Ne jamais - jamais cesser de se battre.

\- C'est un peu niais, non ? ai-je demandé, surpris d'entendre ce genre de phrase dans sa bouche.

Le visage d'Albus s'éclaire d'un sourire.

\- Totalement ! Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est faux...

Je le regarde, agacé par le plaisir évident qu'il prend à me torturer. Il continue de sourire et laisse le silence nous envahir encore, avant de se secouer soudain.

\- Bon, allons-y ! Je ne vais quand même pas te prendre dans mes bras, tu te mettrais à pleurer.

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie, je proteste devant son air de gros dur.

Il saisit à pleines mains le peu de neige qui reste et l'écrase sur mon visage avant que je puisse faire un geste.

\- Espèce de crétin ! C'est gelé !

\- C'est de la neige, idiot. Tu pensais vraiment qu'une douce chaleur t'envahirait ?

Oh, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je vais le tuer. _Le faire souffrir._

Albus intercepte mon regard et un air de panique se dessine sur son visage. Il prend les jambes à son cou et s'éloigne aussi vite qu'il le peut. Je souris. Il ne peut pas m'échapper.

Je coure tellement plus vite que lui !

.

x-x-x

.

Une pensée m'a frappé ce matin, précisément au réveil. Une évidence, un coup de poing dans la figure. _J'ai besoin de Rose_. Et je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'elle que depuis ma décision de l'éviter.

Avant, nous nous croisions tout le temps. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'y songer. Je la retrouvais tous les matins au petit-déjeuner, assise à notre table, des toasts empilés devant ses yeux. Je croisais son sourire franc, ses pupilles sérieuses, ses cheveux couleur soleil couchant.

Elle avait toujours l'air contente de me voir. A côté, Albus est un grand grognon, persuadé que paraître heureux équivaut à chevaucher une licorne sous l'arc-en-ciel. C'est pour cette raison que connaître quelqu'un qui se fiche de paraître niais ou joyeux - termes synonymes pour Al - c'est rafraîchissant.

Disons que parler avec Rose n'est ni mieux, ni pire. C'est simplement différent.

On s'entendait bien tous les deux, avant cette histoire stupide. Jusqu'en troisième année, Rose ne fut pour moi que l'amie d'un ami. Il suffit d'une nuit pour que ça change. Contrairement à Albus, je n'ai jamais été un gros dormeur. Le soir, j'allais souvent me promener dans le château pour me calmer, quand le sommeil refusait de se pointer. Je volais sa carte du château et montais jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je redescendais aussitôt. Les étoiles m'indifféraient.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut différent. Parce qu'elle était là, assise sur le sol de pierre, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle se retourna, curieuse, avant de m'adresser un signe de la main.

\- Je n'arrive jamais à dormir à la pleine lune, dit-elle. Et toi, c'est quoi ta bizarrerie ?

\- Monter les escaliers avant d'aller me coucher, ça me détend.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- T'es sérieux ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fis-je, vexé. Parce que ça craint plus que ton histoire de loup-garou refoulé ?

\- Le loup-garou refoulé va finir par te mordre !

Rose s'écarta un peu et me proposa de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'hésitai une poignée de secondes avant de m'exécuter. Je réalisai que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Elle n'était que la rouquine qui traînait avec Albus, avec qui j'échangeais parfois quelques mots, ou des réponses à des devoirs. Ce qu'elle était en tant que personne, je m'en fichais un peu, pour être honnête. La cousine d'Albus, point. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

Elle commença à parler des étoiles. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans sa voix profondément passionnée. J'aurais pu rester là pendant des heures, à l'écouter. La conversation dériva, l'école, les amis, les parents, les heures passèrent sans s'arrêter. Elle me montra en riant la constellation de l'hirondelle atrophiée, je désignai celle du poulet-frites. Nous étions un peu fatigués. Nos délires n'avaient pas vraiment de sens mais au moins, on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Chaque pleine lune, nous avions désormais rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était notre rituel secret. Albus finit tout de même par le découvrir, quelques mois plus tard.

Tout a changé entre nous, en si peu de temps. Un matin on se réveille et on ne reconnait plus rien. Cette facilité avec laquelle on discutait s'est envolée, je n'arrive même plus à la regarder en face, lui parler relève de l'impossible.

J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. _Trop tard_. Maintenant, il y a cette sensation terrible qui s'accroche à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Si un remède miracle existe quelque part, je suis preneur ! L'optimisme est une part de moi très handicapante.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Rose qui a changé. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle s'installe à notre table tous les jours pour le petit-déjeuner. Il y a le même sourire sur son visage, les mêmes toasts empilés devant ses yeux.

Mais je n'arrive pas à établir cette foutue connexion. Je ne parviens pas à répondre à son sourire. Je suis condamné à rester les yeux baissés sur mon bol de chocolat, à essayer d'oublier qu'il s'agit de la couleur exacte de _ses_ yeux, sans y parvenir ! Je l'ignore parce que je suis incapable de faire autre chose et le repas passe à une lenteur abominable. Rapidement je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe. Je suis pathétique.

\- J'ai un devoir à finir, je marmonne. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

La fuite,_ encore la fuite_. Scorpius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, fidèle à lui-même ! Comment font les gens pour m'apprécier ?

Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, ses yeux chocolat se posent sur moi. Je me sens traversé de leur douceur, j'éprouve à nouveau cet étrange mélange, cette envie de fuir et de rester. Je pars quand même. L'indifférence est une force que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne parviendrais pas à posséder.

Le reste de la journée est identique. La vue de Rose rythme les heures, les moments sans la voir sont des trous immenses dans ma mémoire. Tout ne prend sens que lorsqu'elle est là. C'est terrible, terrifiant, une drogue puissante - je m'y soumets parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire d'autre.

Bien sûr, je continue d'essayer. Ma nature optimiste ne peut s'empêcher de m'assommer à coup de _ça va passer ! _et justement, c'est une partie de moi dont je me passerais bien. Le soir, je commence à prendre des chemins improbables, ceux qui ne sont empruntés par personne. Je prends doucement goût à la solitude. Puis...

Je m'arrête.

Devant moi, sur un pan d'escalier, Charles. Il n'est pas seul. Sa bouche rencontre celle d'un brun plus âgé. Leurs corps se touchent, les mains se cramponnent à la rampe. Et moi, immobile. Incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Je recule sans bruit, m'éloigne doucement du couple et hors de leur vue, je me plaque contre le mur. Je peux encore entendre les bruits. Il faut que je parte, loin, vraiment très loin. Courir, toujours plus vite.

La respiration haletante, les jambes endolories, je fonce jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle grouille de monde et c'est exactement ce que je cherche. Des centaines de personnes qui se fichent de mes problèmes. Leur brouhaha m'envahit, assez fort pour couvrir mes pensées. Toutefois le malaise profond reste. Je sens mon cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite. Je revois l'image de Charles et de l'inconnu en train de s'embrasser dans l'escalier. Mais quel salopard, comment peut-il faire une chose pareille à Rose ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire. Merlin, envoie-moi un signe, n'importe quoi !

Il reste silencieux. Soit il essaie de me faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire, soit il n'en a rien à faire de mes dilemmes cornéliens.

\- Hé, Hugo !

Le rouquin m'adresse un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Rose ?

\- Elle est montée dans la salle commune...

\- Ah. D'accord, merci.

Trop tard pour la voir. Je n'ai plus qu'à monter dans la mienne.

Je prends tout mon temps pour m'y rendre. Une fois installé dans le dortoir, raide sur mon lit et les yeux rivés au plafond, je sais déjà que je ne parviendrais pas à dormir. Chaque chose qui arrive est de ma faute.

Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'exister ?

.

x-x-x

.

Les gens disent que la nuit porte conseil. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils se trompent. La nuit passe, l'insomnie gambade joyeusement à vos côtés et finit par laisser la place au sommeil. Au réveil, les choses sont d'une clarté insoutenable, certes, mais la décision à prendre n'en est que plus difficile encore.

Ma conclusion est que deux choix distincts s'offrent à moi :

1) Ne pas parler de ma découverte à Rose et la laisser filer le parfait amour avec Charles.

2) Tout lui raconter et regarder son visage se décomposer, puis assister à sa déprime pendant des jours et des jours.

Sans compter que c'est toujours le messager qui se prend tout dans la gueule : c'est un fait avéré. (Ce choix n'en est pas un, c'est une torture mentale.)

Mais je m'habille sans rien laisser paraître et suis Albus vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Au moins, je ne peux pas lui en parler devant tous nos amis, ce qui me laisse un peu de répit.

Briser son sourire, fracasser sa confiance en elle. _Sois brave, Scorpius. _Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ça ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Rose enfile son dernier toast à la marmelade et sort de table. J'aperçois Charles qui l'attend, calmement posé contre le mur. Il la serre dans ses bras, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Albus me donne un coup de coude, et le choc manque de me faire sursauter. Il désigne dans un froncement de sourcils les miettes répandues sur la table. Je me rends compte que le j'ai tellement serré mon toast dans ma main qu'il s'est effrité, jusqu'à tomber en poussière.

\- Un problème ?

J'ouvre ma main pour faire chuter les morceaux de pain coincés entre mes doigts, secouant négativement la tête sans même lever les yeux vers lui. La colère que je ressens à l'instant ne le concerne pas. Elle ne regarde que Charles et moi, et bientôt, il va falloir que je confronte ce salaud à ses actes. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

N'étant pas d'humeur pour une conversation soutenue, ni pour une petite confidence entre amis, je sors de table à mon tour. Rose et Charles ont disparu du paysage. Il n'y a que moi dans les couloirs vides, et une série de tableaux qui semblent me faire une haie d'honneur. Ils murmurent sur mon passage et ça m'énerve encore davantage.

\- La ferme !

Un silence jouissif prend possession du corridor. Et puis :

\- Il faut te détendre, mon garçon.

\- Des problèmes de cœur ? s'interroge un autre.

\- Tout s'arrangera...

La dernière à parler est une femme d'une maigreur inquiétante, mais également fascinante par sa beauté, la fièvre dans ses yeux. Le décor du tableau est sombre, un lit simple et un homme à demi dissimulé dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? je demande.

Je le fais tout en sachant que les tableaux sont de grands bavards et que j'aurais du mal à m'en débarrasser. Mais la curiosité est plus forte. Elle m'offre un large sourire.

\- Tu es pas mal physiquement, répond-elle. Tu trouveras très vite une autre fille. Pourquoi te faire du mal ainsi ?

\- Laissez tomber.

Sans demander mon reste, j'accélère le pas, regrettant d'avoir lancé le sujet. A présent ils y vont tous de leur petit refrain. Je les entends qui m'apostrophent encore jusqu'au bout du couloir, certains me suivent même jusqu'à la salle de sortilège.

J'ai quelques minutes d'avance et mes yeux se posent la porte fermée. Chose exceptionnelle, je suis le premier arrivé, personne d'autre n'est à l'intérieur.

Je recule de quelques pas et je tourne les talons. Je reprends ma course dans les couloirs, à grande enjambées. A mesure de mon avancée, mes idées deviennent plus claire, jusqu'à dévoiler l'évidence. Je n'irai pas en cours de sortilège, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire. Mes pas me mènent vers la salle commune, puis au dortoir, où les affaires d'Albus sont étalés autour de sa valise. La carte est dans une chaussette trouée, comme toujours. J'esquisse un sourire.

Sur le vieux morceau de parchemin, des noms bougent à travers le château. Rose, Albus, et celui que je cherche tout particulièrement : Charles. Les Serdaigle, dont il fait partie, commencent plus tard aujourd'hui. Il se trouve dans le parc, accompagné de quelques-uns de ses amis. Je m'y rends sans attendre.

Dehors, il fait plus froid que je ne l'imaginais. Je tremble un peu, avec mon seul uniforme sur le dos. Quant à Charles, il est installé sur un banc, entouré de sa petite bande d'amis. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter, mais il est trop tard pour changer d'avis. Je m'approche sans me presser.

\- Tiens, salut Scorpius ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Il a l'air sincèrement heureux de me voir. J'élude la question et désigne un coin isolé, dissimulé par l'enceinte ouest du château.

\- Je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Bien sûr.

Charles me suit, toujours aussi sûr de lui. J'aurais dû l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite et le faire dévorer par un centaure, mais c'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis.

Je m'arrête et il m'imite, sans se départir de son gentil sourire. Il ne paraît pas inquiet une seule seconde.

\- Alors Scorpius, dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider.

C'est précisément cette phrase que je ne digère pas. Je n'avais pas clairement prévu de lui asséner mon poing dans la figure mais l'idée qu'il pourrait m'aider dans quoi ce soit...

Mes phalanges percutent sa pommette gauche avec une violence que je n'avais absolument pas calculée au départ, et qui nous a tous les deux pris au dépourvu. La force de l'impact le reculer de quelques pas et sa main effleure sa joue, avec dans ses yeux une douloureuse expression.

\- Non, dis-je. Je crois que tu en as assez fait.

Il reste sans voix une poignée de secondes, sans cesser de me regarder.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Là, c'est plus fort que moi. S'il cherche à me pousser à bout, il va vraiment me trouver. Je m'approche de lui et sentant venir le combat rapproché, Charles a au moins l'intelligence de reculer.

\- Je parle de ton petit jeu avec Rose, crétin ! Elle t'aime et toi tu craches dessus ?

\- Attend...

\- Pas la peine de nier. Je vous ai vu, toi et le grand brun, dans l'escalier !

Charles éclate de rire. J'en reste interdit. Décidément, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement à côté de la plaque. Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir de si drôle ? Peut-être qu'il est masochiste et qu'il adore se faire frapper - je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Il lève les mains en l'air en guise de paix.

\- J'avais pourtant prévenu Rose que ça finirait par arriver, déclare-t-il. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu cognerais si fort.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Charles s'appuie contre le mur d'enceinte et m'invite gentiment à en faire de même. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je reste debout, raide, à le regarder prendre ses aises. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Bon, je suis gay.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'humour qui pétille dans ses yeux n'est pas communicatif.

\- C'était juste un pacte, continue-t-il. Je sors avec elle pour rassurer mes parents, et elle sort avec moi pour se venger de toi. Même si, je l'avoue, j'aurais pu être plus discret...

\- Tu...

Les mots ne viennent pas, coincés quelque part entre ma trachée et ma gorge, me coupant momentanément la respiration. _Alors elle ne t'aime pas ?_ Je ne pose pas la question. Je connais la réponse, et celle-ci déverse en moi une sensation étrange, du soulagement mêlé d'une peur tétanisante.

Charles me lance un regard compatissant.

\- Allez, sans rancune ?

J'ignore sa main tendue, incapable de toute façon de la saisir. Il s'éloigne nonchalamment rejoindre ses amis et me laisse seul. Cette fois, je m'approche du mur, m'accroupis contre lui de peur de tomber si je reste debout. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps exactement je reste là, immobile, à essayer de digérer l'information. Des minutes, plus probablement des heures.

Car si Rose savait que Charles ne l'aimait pas, alors elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas les mots que j'avais prononcé, quelques temps auparavant. Elle devait connaître les trois mots que je lui avais adressé, et toute la portée qui les accompagnaient.

Cette pensée, terrifiante, devient de plus en plus lumineuse. Deux mots.

_Elle sait._

.

x-x-x

.

Les extrémités engourdies par le froid, la chair de poule qui parsème ma peau, je ne trouve le courage de rentrer au château que plusieurs heures plus tard. J'erre dans les couloirs un peu pathétiquement, comme une âme en peine, avant de me décider à rejoindre la salle commune. Je suis gelé, j'ai une faim de loup, et surtout aucune envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit.

\- Scorpius ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que mon meilleur ami est juste derrière. Sans doute était-il en train de m'attendre. Albus me retient par le bras et m'oblige à lui faire face.

\- Hé, ça va ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château, et tu avais embarqué la carte !

\- Je vais bien. Juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

\- Tu trembles, remarque-t-il.

Sans me laisser le choix, il m'installe sur le canapé et ramène trois épaisses couvertures, qu'il dépose sur mes épaules. Il s'assied à côté de moi. Plus de jeu ni d'ironie, cette fois. Il semble véritablement inquiet et pose doucement une main sur mon front.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre, dit-il avec soulagement.

Albus ne pose pas de question, il s'installe simplement contre le dossier du canapé, silencieusement. Difficile de lui parler de Rose, sachant à quel point il est proche de sa cousine.

Complètement englouti par les couvertures, je ne tarde pas à me réchauffer et petit à petit, à me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Tu veux un truc à manger ? demande Albus.

\- Pourquoi pas...

En vérité, je meurs de faim. C'est limite si je ne me lèche pas les babines. Mon meilleur ami m'adresse un sourire - _ça, c'est le Scorpius que je connais_, semble-t-il dire - puis se dirige vers les cuisines.

Quand il revient, c'est pratiquement avec le garde-manger dans sa totalité. Il y a de tout : poulet, toasts, marmelade, soupe, chocolat... Il y a de quoi faire un festin de Noël, et j'exagère à peine. La devise d'Albus est quelque chose comme « faites les choses en grands ou ne les faites pas du tout » ; charmant jeune homme qui n'a certainement pas volé sa place à Serpentard.

Je prends une cuisse de poulet - celui de Poudlard est _vraiment_ excellent - et je le savoure lentement.

\- Toi, dis-je à Albus, tu sais comment me remonter le moral !

\- A ton service, mon vieux.

Il m'observe manger en silence pendant quelques secondes encore. Quelque chose le tracasse, je le vois bien. Des mots qu'il hésite à me dire. Il finit par se décider, comme toujours.

\- Tu sais quand je te racontais que mon père disait qu'il ne fallait jamais cesser de se battre ? demande-t-il.

\- Assez bien, oui.

\- Eh bien, ça ne marche pas vraiment pour toi.

N'ayant aucune idée d'où il veut en venir, je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avant de cesser de se battre, Scorpius, il faut déjà avoir commencé.

Sur ses lèvres se dessine un sourire aussi mystérieux que désolé. Il continue de me fixer, attendant patiemment ma réaction qui ne vient pas. Je ne réponds rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre. J'ai reçu sa flèche en plein cœur et celle-là, je l'ai bien méritée.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus encore sur le canapé, avec l'envie puissante de me cacher sous les couvertures pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Un endroit chaud, tranquille, sécurisé. Un filtre à problèmes, en somme, et loin d'être fourni avec la vie.

Autour de moi, j'écoute les gens rire, faire des jeux de cartes, des devoirs de métamorphose, tous au chaud dans la salle commune. Avant, quand cela m'intéressait encore, j'en aurais sans doute fait partie. J'ai toujours aimé ces petits rituels qui font croire que tout est parfaitement contrôlé, _n__ormal_. En vérité tout m'échappe, plus besoin de faire semblant. Je panique et l'incontrôlable, c'est moi.

Je repousse les couvertures avec une grimace, prêt à rejoindre le dortoir. Un frisson traverse mon corps.

A l'air libre, il fait debout plus froid que je ne l'imaginais.

.

x-x-x

.

Hier, Rose et Charles ont mis fin à leur couple_ d'un commun accord_. Quelques rumeurs passionnées affirment que c'est lui qui a rompu et qu'elle passe son temps libre aux toilettes à pleurer. Il suffit de voir le sourire de Rose pour comprendre qu'il n'en est rien. Les clichés ne s'appliquent pas aux mensonges.

Depuis, j'ai l'impression d'être invisible. Pas un signe, ni même un regard. J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'évite (comme je l'ai évitée ces derniers jours) plutôt que ne pas exister du tout, ou simplement à travers le miroir de son indifférence.

Installée sur une table de la bibliothèque, elle prend des notes sur un morceau de parchemin, un livre épais posé devant les yeux. A côté d'elle, Lily Potter griffonne sur un carnet, et une fille que je ne connais pas mâchonne sa plume, l'air rêveur.

Dehors, il pleut des torrents d'eau, qui dégoulinent sur les fenêtres. Le ciel sombre, typiquement écossais, ne semble pas vouloir se découvrir. Mes cheveux sont encore humides, trace de l'averse qu'on s'est tous pris lors de la traversée du parc vers les serres de botanique.

Je reporte mon regard du côté du bouquin poussiéreux qui trône sur ma table. _Métamorphose des éléments naturels_. J'adore cette matière et j'ai un devoir très important dans deux jours mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je n'arrive pas à travailler. Le travail, les bonnes notes, ça m'est carrément égal.

Je referme mon livre et m'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise. J'observe la concentration de Rose, non loin de moi, plongée dans son travail. Une fine ride s'est dessiné sur son front, signe de l'intense réflexion dans laquelle elle se trouve. Je détaille les tâches de rousseur qui parsèment ses joues telles des milliers d'étoiles.

Autour de moi, les gens partent un à un, mais je reste à la contempler. Est-ce qu'elle sent le poids de mon regard ? J'imagine que oui, pourtant elle ne lève pas les yeux un seul instant.

La bibliothèque se vide, même ses amies finissent par s'en aller. Mais _elle _reste concentrée sur son devoir, malgré la nuit qui tombe et le silence, de plus en plus oppressant.

Je ne bouge pas - je suis peut-être immobile depuis des heures - j'attends.

Finalement, Rose relève la tête sans me voir et rabat la couverture de son livre. Elle le dépose dans une étagère, rassemble dans son sac ses quelques affaires et se dirige vers la sortie.

J'ai laissé le mien sur la table, ayant d'autres problèmes que la prochaine crise de nerfs de Mrs Pince et je m'élance à sa suite. Je la laisse faire quelques pas, l'estomac noué, tout d'abord incapable de l'appeler pour qu'elle se retourne. _C'est ta meilleure amie, Scorpius, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué !_ Or, c'est justement ça qui est terrifiant. Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix, je vais devenir cinglé si je ne mets pas les choses au clair avec elle.

\- Rose !

Ma voix, rauque, éraillée, sonne étrangement à mes oreilles.

\- Oh, salut ! s'exclame-t-elle, surprise.

\- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

Rien de plus original n'a effleuré mon cerveau, il faudra s'en contenter. Rose me fixe en silence, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

\- Il paraît que tu as rompu avec Charles ? je demande.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Son ton d'un intérêt poli, parfaitement aimable, me donne envie de vomir. Je me concentre sur les trous qui parsèment le mur de pierre, juste à côté d'elle, parfaitement conscient de tous ces mots coincés dans ma gorge, que je n'arriverai pas à lui dire.

\- Et... ça va ?

Il ne s'agit que d'un jeu, comme un fil qui s'étire, qu'aucun de nous ne se résout à briser en premier. Rose semble peser ma question puis, finalement, décide de ne pas y répondre.

\- Tu étais au courant, toi, qu'il était gay ?

Déstabilisé, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle me demande. Elle ne me laisse pas davantage de temps et reprend :

\- Oh, j'imagine que non puisque c'est toi qui m'a poussée dans ses bras.

\- Désolé pour ça, je murmure.

Cette fois, une once de colère apparaît dans ses yeux, aussi fulgurante qu'un éclair.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Beaucoup de choses me traversent l'esprit, qu'on se débat dans le mensonge, son absurdité, son caractère irrémédiablement stérile. Au fond, même ça n'est pas tout à fait vrai. _Je_ me débats dans le mensonge, me noyant joyeusement tout seul, à la vue de Rose qui doit en avoir marre, de me tendre des perches que je ne saisis pas.

Et je me tais.

J'accroche au vol une lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

Quelque chose me pèse au creux du ventre. _Je ne peux pas, c'est tout_. Rose me sourit gentiment. Je m'attendrais presque à ce qu'elle me serre cordialement la main pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais non.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, dit-elle.

Rose tourne les talons et sans plus se préoccuper de moi, continue son chemin à travers les couloirs. Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis disparaître.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle.

.

x-x-x

.

La nuit à peine tombée, je sais déjà que je ne parviendrais pas à dormir. Immobile, les yeux fixés au plafond, je me sens bercé par les ronflements paisibles d'Albus et les autres. Mais je reste irrémédiablement éveillé, mes pensées s'entrechoquent dans ma tête comme dans une boîte trop étroite.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

Mes pensées se taisent.

Je me lève, saisis un pull au vol et sors du dortoir à pas de loup. La salle commune est vide, sombre, terriblement silencieuse. Je déambule à travers les canapés disposés au hasard, puis me dirige vers la sortie, le couloir, les escaliers, tout défile devant mes yeux - impression d'irréel, de rêve qui s'étire.

Pas un bruit dans les longs corridors. Sans la carte, en pyjama, sous une nuit de pleine lune, je continue de marcher. _Je n'ai pas peur._ Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir peur.

Il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter, ni l'ombre d'une silhouette ni la lumière d'une baguette.

Je vagabonde un peu, jusqu'à l'escalier nord, qui mène à la tour d'astronomie. En colimaçon, des milliers de marches, il s'élève vers le ciel. Je les grimpe une à une, sentant dans mes cuisses la douleur du sport, familière et salvatrice.

Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère, et pas seulement sous la pression de l'effort. Le bruit régulier de mes pas remplace le _tic tac_ de l'horloge, et annonce l'échéance. Le moment où j'arriverai au sommet de la tour. _Boum, boum, boum._

Dernière marche, la pièce ronde se dessine devant mes yeux. La faible lueur de la lune, derrière les nuages, me permet d'en distinguer les contours. La petite salle est vide.

_Imbécile._

Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espérais. Sans doute qu'elle serait là, à m'attendre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Nos rendez-vous des jours de pleine lune. Elle m'aurait proposé que tout redevienne comme avant, sa main tendue - amis ? - et j'aurais acquiescé, heureux.

Mais Rose n'est pas venue.

Je m'assieds contre le mur de pierre, la tête entre les mains, essayant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je suis cinglé, je suis paumé, et surtout complètement flippé. Bon, au moins, je sais encore faire des rimes. Tout n'est pas perdu, pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je reste assis là. J'ai perdu toute notion de durée. Je n'arrive pas à me lever pour retourner dans le dortoir comme de si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'y avait pas cette boule grandissante, qui s'étend dans mon ventre. L'idée même de partir m'est insupportable.

Tout près, alors que je n'attendais plus rien, un bruit se fait entendre. Le claquement feutré des chaussures contre la pierre, marche par marche. Je retiens mon souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner cet espoir douloureux et stupide. _Elle_.

Rose se tient sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le regard dirigé droit vers moi, déterminé. Ses cheveux roux accrochent la faible lueur de la lune. Je vois à peine les traits de son visage, la silhouette de son corps, mais peu importe. Elle est là, juste devant moi. Je me lève difficilement pour lui faire face.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Quelque chose noué dans ma gorge m'empêche de répondre. Seul un « nnggh » étouffé parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Ma capacité à me ridiculiser m'étonnera toujours.

\- Écoute, Rose..., je commence après une profonde respiration.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler.

Je me tais sans protester. Au fond, ça m'arrange, les choses sont plus faciles.

\- Ces derniers jours ont été un amas de malentendus, continue-t-elle. Toi et moi, on s'est éloigné et je le regrette. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Scorpius, et je n'ai pas envie que ça dure. Voilà ce que je te propose : on efface tout. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ces dernière semaines n'a existé. Entre nous, tout redevient comme avant.

Rose me regarde, mortellement sérieuse, attendant patiemment ma réponse. _Tout effacer_. C'est ce dont je rêvais : avoir la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Rien ne s'est jamais produit, comme dans un songe.

Je l'avais espéré de toute mon âme mais étrangement, je ne ressens pas la moindre joie, aucun poids ne s'envole de ma poitrine. Ce qu'elle me propose est une belle fuite, propre, sans danger. Un chemin balisé et sûr. L'emprunter sonnerait la fin des problèmes.

_Parce qu'avant de cesser de se battre, Scorpius, il faut déjà avoir commencé._

La phrase d'Albus résonne à mes oreilles et pour la première fois peut-être, j'en entrevois le sens.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, dis-je.

Rose écarquille les yeux sans comprendre. Mon cœur tambourine à mes oreilles - douloureuse musique. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je m'avance d'un pas.

\- Parce que ça s'est passé, je murmure.

Je cherche mes mots, déstabilisé par ses yeux, dans lesquels s'est allumée une lueur vive d'intérêt.

\- Même si c'était stupide, ou involontaire, tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait s'est produit. On ne peut pas grandir si on se contente d'effacer les erreurs.

\- C'est que tu deviendrais presque sage, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je me contente d'attendre sa réponse - sa_ vraie_ réponse - en silence. Rose passe la main dans ses cheveux, un peu hésitante, sans cesser de me détailler du regard.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scorpius ?

Je pourrais faire semblant. Ignorer le désir qu'elle m'inspire, là maintenant. Oublier ses yeux chocolats, les courbes de son corps, son sourire. Uniquement me rappeler de l'amitié pure qui nous lie. Mais je suis fatigué de mentir.

\- Juste arrêter de fuir.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre.

Le même sourire amusé continue de flotter sur ses lèvres. Pas une once de mépris dans ses yeux, ce que je craignais plus que tout. Simplement une douce ironie, sans amertume, lucide.

Je me demande si je mérite vraiment cette fille.

\- Je t'ai menti, dis-je sans trop savoir ce qui me poussait à ce genre de déclaration.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis un imbéc...

\- Ca aussi, je sais, répète-t-elle encore.

Rose s'est approchée à son tour. Après une brève hésitation, elle commence à parler.

\- C'était plutôt douloureux, d'entendre dire _je t'aime_, puis te voir disparaître, sans avoir le temps de te rattraper. Plus tard, j'étais tellement en colère quand tu t'es encore défilé.

Elle me lance un regard un peu coupable.

\- Charles était comme un défouloir, ça m'a amusée un temps, de te faire du mal. Après c'est devenu moins drôle, surtout quand je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas prêt à affronter les choses en face.

\- Je l'ai mérité, je suppose.

\- Oh que oui !

Elle sourit encore, lumineuse dans l'obscurité. Ses paroles ont réveillé ma honte, mais je fais de mon mieux pour garder la tête haute, sourire à mon tour. Rose s'avance encore plus près et fige ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Le truc, Scorpius, c'est qu'on n'est pas obligé de prendre tout ça au sérieux. On est jeunes, on essaie et si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour pas grand chose.

Rose a beau essayer de me rassurer, c'est terrifiant. Mes lèvres s'avancent vers les siennes sans trop savoir ce qu'elles font. Je tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop maladroit - Merlin, c'est risible ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'angoisser autant. Un de ces jours, mon pauvre cœur finira par lâcher.

Nos visages s'approchent, nos lèvres se heurtent, entre humidité et hésitation. Je ferme les yeux.

A l'intérieur de la tour d'astronomie, le silence enveloppe l'obscurité. Nos deux corps finissent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, presque à regret, puis Rose saisis ma main et la serre fort. Je sens ses doigts fins entre les miens, comme si elle voulait me retenir. J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça, qu'il n'est pas question que je parte.

Dehors, les nuages ne découvrent toujours pas les étoiles. Le ciel est d'un noir de jais, aucune lumière ne vient dessiner les contours du parc, ou même des murs qui nous entourent. Inconnu mystérieux. Terrifiant et excitant - mais je ne suis plus seul.

_Je t'aime._

Cette fois, les mots ne passent pas mes lèvres. Ils se contentent d'effleurer mes pensées.

Rose a raison, après tout. On a toute notre vie et notre temps, lui, est juste devant.

.

.

(**Fin**)


End file.
